A new generation of dryers have been developed that do not require traditional venting. Such dryers (in lieu of traditional venting) vent into a box or the like and drop condensate into a tray. A device exemplary of such dryers is ASKO Dryer Model No. T721, manufactured by ASKO, a Swedish Company. These dryers afford an ability to install a dryer in areas that do not have venting capabilities. As an example, some facilities, buildings (e.g., an apartment building), and/or complexes were not designed for washers/dryers to be installed therein. That is, these facilities, buildings, and/or complexes do not include the requisite washer/dryer hookups. The dryers become a potential solution in making washer/dryers available in such facilities, buildings, and/or complexes. However, the installation of such dryers only address part of the problem. That is, most buildings, in addition to lacking venting capabilities, lack drainage capabilities. Thus, concern lies with how to handle fluid discharge—not only from the newly created dryer condensate, but also from the washing machines typically installed therewith. As referenced above, condensate from the dryer can collect in a tray. Such trays can be dumped periodically; however, such a dumping can becomes tedious. And, mold problems can develop if the tray were to leak or if an individual forgot to the dump the tray.
One potential solution for both the washing machine drainage and dryer condensate drainage involves creating a new drainage line that ties into existing plumbing lines (e.g., opening a wall of the building and running a copper line to the plumbing line). However, such a solution can be a tedious work process, especially for an ordinary consumer who seeks accomplish a task in a “do it yourself” project. Further exacerbating the problem is the fact that in order to tie into an existing plumbing line, knowledge is needed as to the location of the plumbing system. Additionally, care must be taken to ensure that there is a sufficient pressure head drop between the outlet of the washer/dryer to allow the fluid to flow (e.g., the fluid must be able to flow by gravity to the plumbing).